Voice of a Dark Angel
by Sakurascent
Summary: Kag is an ordiary village girl until her 17 b-day her miko powers come in a very unusal way they come out threw her voice she runs away after killing & has Nar come after her when she meets up with Inu&comp ika sm
1. prologue

* * *

Voice of a dark angel... 

Prolouge...

* * *

Summary... 

Kagome is a 17 year old girl living in a small hut in the feudal era. One day she finds out that her miko powers are special by they only by her voice, while learning to use her powers she accidental kills some of her village. She runs away to be attacked by Naraku who is after her powers. When she meets up with Inuyasha and the gang. They take her in but do not know of her secret or why nar is after her. Until Naraku gets greedy and... ika

* * *

**Voice - n - The sound produced by the vocal organs of a vertebrate, especially a human.**

Everyone knows what a voice, is. Most people have them, they are different in sounds, but still in the end are all the same.

Except for mine.

My voice has power, power that not even I can control.

I do not know if it was because I was forced to use it so much that it ended up the focus of my powers or if it was fate.

**Fate - n - The supposed force, principle, or power that predetermines events.**

I know the definition but does anyone know what it truly means. Some say my story is fate, some say it was coincidence. As for me I am unsure why it happen,

Here is how I went from girl of 17, ordinary, plain, your couldn't find anyone that was the picture of normalcy. To a legend, I, Kagome Higurashi, became an angel.

**Angel - n - A typically benevolent celestial being that acts as an intermediary between heaven and earth, especially in Christianity, Judaism, Islam, and Zoroastrianism.**

Voice, Fate, Angel, do we really know what any of them mean.

But if you try to look up what I am , you wont find it. I may have all those factors but I am different, for I am a dark angel.

Try to look Dark Angel up and you will only come up with

**_No entry found for dark angel._**

Here is my story, about me, and my gift. For I have the....

**_Voice of a Dark Angel..._**

* * *

A young girl with long black hair and chestnut brown eyes walked around one of the grass paths of her small village. She wore a kimono (Sango style) of a silver base and a light blue wrap. 

Her name Kagome Higurashi.

She came with her bucket of water into one of the look alike houses in the village.

"Mom, I got the water." Kagome said as she put the water in the cooking area.

"Thank you Honey, don't worry, your birthday dinner will be ready when you get home, now you had better run along, you know how he doesn't like to wait." Her mother said and hugged her daughter before pushing her out the door.

"OK, bye mom!" Kagome said as she started to run to the head villagers home, more like mansion compared to the village homes.

On her way she got the usual glares and things that were being thrown at her by the village girls.

When she finally did arrive at the head of the villagers home she just walked right past the guards who didn't give a second glance.

She knelled down and knocked on the door.

A man with long black hair made into a pony tail and wearing a formal kind of male kimono looked at her before pointing for her to come in.

Kagome got up and walked past all the men who were sitting with food in front of themselves but the man at the front of the table with long black hair, reddish brown eyes and a evil smile on his face.

Kagome knew he was a demon, a servant of a higher demon most likely but still a demon.

Everyone just thought she was crazy, or trying to escape from the hold he had on her and her family.

"Gentlemen, I would like to introduce our entertainment, this girl has the voice of an angel. Now Kagome, sing while we eat our meal." The man said while Kagome took her place on the small stage and knelled down before singing.

Day after day, since she was eight this is what she did, she sung for him, morning, noon, and night. To entertain what ever people he wished.

* * *

Flash back - 

A eight year old Kagome ran down the steps of the village shrine, singing the song her mother had just daughter her a couple days ago while she went to get her mom.

_**"Wow, wow, I'm gonna break through  
I'm gonna have some fun  
That's what I'm gonna do  
Wow, wow, we'll go without you  
I'm gonna have some fun  
That's what I'm gonna do  
La la la la la, la la la la la  
Don't follow me  
I'm too busy having fun  
La la la la la, la la la la la  
Don't follow me  
I'm too busy"**_

"You girl stop."

Kagome heard from behind her and turned around to see the village head master.

She could feel the demon Ora coming from him but had been warned by her mother to obey him or death would beset them. Half the villages had been killed in mysterious ways, all after the crossed the head master.

"Yes, Sir." She asked shaking.

"You have a heavenly voice, you are now my personal entertainer. I expect you to be at my house every morning at 8, at noon and at 7 pm to sing for me and my guest. Or else. Tell your family and report there tomorrow morning." He said and turned around.

Kagome stood there in a shell shocked state, she couldn't understand what he was saying until she went home and her mother explained that she was now a servant to him.

But as the years went on she had to drop everything so that she didn't anger him, people hated her because they thought that she did more than just singing for him. Everyone was afraid that if they even tried to be-friend her they would make the lord angry.

So she was alone, she had turned into a virtual prisoner, she sung late into the evening and early in the morning if he decided to change times or add events. The only thing she seem to do is sing, she never thought it would have any effect other than being a prisoner for the lord.

But she was wrong for her voice would turn her into a legend, but not for the reason you would think...

End Flash back -

* * *

Today was her 17th birthday, marking the ninth year that she had started to sing for him by force. 

An ordinary day right, except there was something else about her that set her out from the rest. Her miko heritage that usually consisted of purity arrows and beams of light. But if that was the case, you wouldn't even be hearing about this story.

* * *

Kagome shook her head to let him know she had understood him. She stood and let her eyes that had been happy just moments before when she was with her family and let her true feelings show. 

Deep sadness and a wish to be free, she stood up started singing for him and his guest that were the leaders of neighboring villages.

"Sing, my little song bird..." She could hear from the head master.

The doors shut and all focus was on Kagome, she closed her eyes and started.

_**"Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday.  
  
Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,  
**_

_**Fly open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you cared in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.**_

Kagome opened her eyes to see everyone fallen over. She thought perhaps that they were tired and kept singing with out stopping.  
  
_**All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow,  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow.  
  
Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,  
Fly open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
**_

**_Forget about the reasons why you cared in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly._  
__**

_**And we're you're down and feel alone,  
And want to run away,  
Trust yourself and don't give up,  
You know you better than anyone else,**_

Kagome could see that non of them were moving, pale in the faces, breathing had stopped. She knew they were dead, scared of what might happen to her, she ran out the back and threw a secret passage she had found a while ago, and kept singing.

Something in her just wanted to keep singing, she had to.  
  
_**Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday,  
  
Fly open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you cared in life,  
And start to fly,  
Forget about the reasons why you cared in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.**_

Kagome could see her house in the clearing and made it to the door.  
  
_**Any moment, everything can change."**_

Her mother looked at her weirdly.

"Mommy, the head master and his guest are dead." Kagome said rushing over to her mother and hugging her tight.

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Her mother asked looking at her daughter like she had gone crazy.

"I was singing the song 'fly' and when I looked up they were dead. I ran out the secret passageway I had found and came here. Mom they are going to think I killed them. What am I going to do?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, come, we must go see Kaede." Her mother said and told her brother to stay and don't leave.

They arrived at Kaede's a few minutes later.

"Lady Kaede!" Her mother said dragging Kagome into the room of the elderly priestess.

"What is it child?" She asked coming into the room, the look of sleep still on her face.

Tells story....

Kaede looked at the two who were holding each other tightly.

"Kagome, you must leave this place." Kaede said after thinking about this for a while.

"Kaede, I don't know where to go..." Kagome said paling a little.

"Kagome, listen child, I don't know why ye Miko powers have surfaced as they are, but I know that this is only the tip of what is going to happen. By your eighteenth birthday they will fully surface.

Ye will be killed if ye stay here, go north. There, might be your only hope. There are legend of people with power in their voice, maybe ye can find someone who can help you. But ye must remember one thing, do not sing, if you do your powers will kill anything because of the eminence powers that are in them. Hurry child." Kaede said and gave her a small yellow pack full of stuff she would need.

"Thank you lady Kaede, does this mean you will forget this ever happened?" Her mother asked as they were leaving.

"Hai child, now make sure she gets off safe." Kaede said and sighed once they left.

'I knew this would happen, he worked her to hard. She had miko powers and he knew it, yet choose to ignore it and paid for it with his life. The sad part is she to had to pay, with her life. What is in the future of Kagome now is only known in the stars.' Kaede thought as she went back to go rest.

* * *

Kagome put the pack on her back, luckily since she lived away from the village they didn't have to worry about people seeing her leave. 

"Kagome, I want to give you something I was going to save for your eighteenth birthday, but since you are going away I guess I better give you it now." Her mother said and brought a necklace out of an old box.

It was a crystal in the shape of an angel in a light blue. With a jade chain.

"Its beautiful mother." Kagome said and let her hook it.

"This is from your father, let it keep you safe, good bye Kagome. I love you." Her mother said and watched her walk away into the forest near their house heading north.

* * *

Over the next couple of months events.... 

Kagome walked down the a empty forest rode on her way north, happy that she had packed warm clothes that she had.

She had tried not to sing for a week but had a light purple glow surround her and she started to feel sick. Her miko powers needed to be used almost every day or else she would become sick and start glowing pink.

Kagome had been taken in by a village but when she ended up killing people, but luckily she had found out when she started to sing, her hair turned into a medium-dark brown and her eyes had turned into into a mix of gray and blue. They seem to show what her turn feelings were, sadness.

So no one knew it was her who had killed them.

Two other villages followed and a name had been given to her other form. She was the same inside, it was only her outward appearance that changed. Kagome had not sung when she thought anyone was around and yet someone had always appeared.

They were still looking for the person who had killed the village head masters of the west but never thought to look for the girl they pronounced dead from the scene.

A name had been given to her when she sing and her miko powers hurt the people that she had grown attracted to.

She was called the Dark Angel.

Kagome had ran away when that happened and so was thought dead to the world.

Until the sixth month that she had ran away.

* * *

Kagome was walking up one of the snow covered mountains in the southern part of the north west hills, it was very cold when Kagome finally stopped. 

It was snowing and Kagome was trying to get warm but couldn't start a fire. She got out the blanket that was in her bag and went in the small ditch she had found.

Soon she fell asleep.

When Kagome woke she was in a warm room, laying on a bed with a blue theme of the room. It had a mirror, bed, dresser, balcony, and a night stand with a light.

Kagome stood up and took in her new surroundings.

'Where am I?' Kagome asked and decided to explore. She peeked out side her door to find no one, Kagome crept down the hall until she found a living room type space.

Kagome looked at the pictures that decorated the walls. The pictures where of white/blue hair woman with crystal blue eyes and ice crystal as hair decorations in a crown type way.

"Where am I, how did I get here?" Kagome asked studying the paintings.

"You are in the castle of the Ice Sirens." Kagome heard from behind her and turned to see a young woman dressed in a light blue kimono, white slippers, white hair, blue eyes, and had an ice crystal crown like the woman in the pictures.

"Ice Sirens?" Kagome asked looking at her.

"Yes and we have been waiting for you Kagome. We know that your miko powers have come out threw your voice and you have been the one who has been killing people. But you don't have to worry for we also have the power in our voice. We wish to help you. " The mysterious siren said.

"Help me, you can do that, but everyone who hears my voice gets killed. Who are you?" Kagome said looking down at the ground.

"My name is Bakai, do not worry Kagome, for we are more powerful than others and can with stand the power your voice. Kagome we will help you get control over your voice but only if you want to.You are welcomed to stay as long as you wish." Bakai said coming closer to Kagome and extending her hand in friendship way.

"Thank you," Kagome said and tears started to fall and that started her time with the ice sirens.

* * *

Forward five and a half months later... 

Kagome smirked as she ran down one of the ice covered halls.

She wore two ice clips on either side of her head to keep her hair back, a light blue kimono, with ice colored Shields (Sango's except knees because its a kimono. A sword was tied to her sash and her hair had changed to dark brown, her eyes blue.

"I'm going to get you this time Kagome!" She heard from behind her and spun on her heel and drew her sword.

"I don't think so!" She said and screamed a high note.

A young girl with blue hair and white eyes appeared from out of one the tree's covering her eyes.

Kagome stopped and smirked as she drew her sword and lunged at her, cutting off a ice ball around sash.

"Got you!" Kagome said as she jumped up and down.

"You got lucky, I didn't think Bakai had taught you that note, it took me a year to get that one down." The girl said as she was helped up by Kagome.

"Don't worry Kai, you are still years ahead of me. I still need a lot of practice, I still cannot control my voice very well." Kagome said as they started walking back to the castle.

"Please Kagome, you are just as strong as anyone in our family, if it wasn't for you hair and eyes I would like that you would have grown up here." Kai said.

Kai was Bakia's sister, she was Kagome's age or close enough to it when you went threw the demon years. They had become very close and Kai was Kagome's sparing partner.

Kagome was treated like another member of the family, the ice siren family included - Bakai the eldest of the sirens, her sister Nani, their sister Maneka, and of course the youngest sister Kai.

Kagome had learned how to use a special sword that had a blue blade, signature of the ice sirens. She had also learned how to use bows and arrows, but had been better with a sword since her powers were only with her voice.

They walked back laughing at their latest training exercise until they saw the castle that Kagome had called home.

The castle was behind destroyed by hundreds of demons, and the body's of Kagome 'sisters' lying on the castle floor.

"What happened?" Kagome asked tears falling.

"I don't know but we have to ah!" Kai said and fell to the ground when she was hit by a lightning type attack.

"Kai!" Kagome said kneeling next to her.

"Kai, stay with me, Kai!" Kagome said trying to get the gasping Kai to say something.

"Kagome, run get out of here!" Kai said and pushed Kagome back into the ice covered forest.

"Kai I cant..." Kagome said gripping her sword.

"Go or else you'll be killed to, someone has to survive!" Kai said and used her last power to use a icy gust of wind to send Kagome down into the forest.

Kagome ran threw the forest and started running blindly until she cannot see the castle anymore. Then she saw someone up ahead, Bakai.

"BAKAI!" Kagome said running to see her second friend/family drenched in blood.

"Kagome, I tried to find you to warn you two. What happened to Kai?" Bakai asked in short breath's.

"She, she got shot down and made me run." Kagome said looking down at the white snow that was being drenched red.

"Kagome, its to late for us, Naraku has had a grudge on our family since my great grandmothers age. Kagome, I am going to give you this, keep it safe." Bakai said starting to remove her ice crystal crown from her silver/blue hair.

"Bakai, no you cant give me the crown of the ice sirens." Kagome said trying to help Bakai into a sitting position.

"Kagome, my time in this world is up, everyone is gone the only thing I wish is that you keep our memory alive." Bakai said and removed her crown, placed it in Kagome's hands before closing her eyes.

A gust of snowy wind came and in gulfed her body, right before Kagome's eyes she was gone.

'Who ever did this shall pay, I will see to it myself,' Kagome thought as she gripped the crystal crown and shed two tears for her forgotten family and started walking to the west.

* * *

Forward two weeks to Kagome's birthday. 

Our favorite group walked out of a village after getting no leads.

"So now were Inuyasha, that last lead was a dead end?" Sango asked looking annoyed.

"We will go north, that is where we heard Naraku went so that is where we shall go!" Our favorite half demon said and started marching forward.

"The people in the village said that that girl who kills people is back, what did they call her The Dark Angel?" Miroku said sighing at Inuyasha's behavior.

"Yeah, brown hair, blue eyes, blue kimono. She killed three villages and then disappeared, then reappeared two weeks ago. Mostly demons but I heard a couple of humans to." Sango said her face serious.

"Probably one demons who enjoys killing so much that they will kill anything that is next to their face." Inuyasha said with a scowl as the sun went down.

"We should be making camp soon, its getting dark out and we need to be prepared for an attack, which means we need to have a high amount of energy." Miroku said happily.

"Feh, weak humans, why do I help you guys out again?" Inuyasha said crossing his arms and coming to a stop.

"Because we are your friends and we are all after the same guy." Miroku said with a smile.

"What ever, I am going to go hunt, go make camp and get the rest of the junk." Inuyasha said and ran off into the forest.

'Sigh' "He will never change." Miroku said and Sango nodded.

The set up camp and Sango was going off to get water after a slap or two here and there.

"I cant believe that..., he has the never to actually, argh!" Sango said brining the wooden pile in to get water.

When she heard something, a voice, a beautiful voice.

"What is that?" Sango said and abandoned her water to go search out what was making the sound.

Sango turned the corner, saw a girl with medium brown hair, crystal blue eyes, wearing a long blue kimono with white petals, and looking at her reflection in the river.

'Its her, the dark angel it has to be.' Sango thought.

_**Hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete  
shimaetara ii no ni ne  
genjitsu wa tada zankoku de  
  
sonna toki itsu datte  
me o tojireba  
waratteru kimi ga iru  
  
Ah! Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
dou ka sono egao ga  
taema naku aru you ni  
  
hito wa minna kanashii kara  
wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo  
  
aisubeki mono no tame  
ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto  
  
Ah! Deatta ano koro wa  
subete ga bukiyou de  
toomawari shita yo ne  
kizutsuke atta yo ne  
  
Ah! Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
dou ka sono egao ga  
taema naku aru you ni  
  
Ah! Deatta ano koro wa  
subete ga bukiyou de  
toomawari shita kedo  
tadoritsuitan da ne**_

* * *

Kagome sung the ending of the song, dressed in the white kimono, snowflake decoration on her sash and the sword, crown and angel locket inside her blue bag. Kagomes eyes glassy when she finished, it brought back memorys

She heard someone move behind her, and turned around to see Sango with a dazed look in her eyes.

'No, not another human!' Kagome thought and went over to Sango trying to snap her out of it.

"Wake up!" Kagome said as her eyes turned back to brown and her hair turned back to black.

"Sango!" Miroku came into the clearing and saw the Kagome who had changed back into a human looking form.

"Help she was like this when I found her!" Kagome said.

Miroku eyed Kagome for a minute before having her help him take her back to camp.

"Sango, Sango, wake up!" Miroku said shaking her till he stopped when she didn't respond.

Kagome grew a shade paler from her already pale form.

Until, normalcy made its presence known.

"HEINTA!" Sango said as she broke out of her trance like state and smacked him into the tree next to him.

Kagome smiled for a moment before turning her attention to Miroku.

"Sango, your OK!" Miroku said snapping out of the hitting stage.

"What happened to that girl?" Sango asked looking around to have her eyes land on Kagome.

"Where'd you come from?" Sango asked looking at Kagome who seem to relax a little.

"I found you when that girl ran away," Kagome said in a small voice.

"Do you think that girl was the dark angel?" Miroku asked.

"Who's the dark angel?" Kagome asked, not knowing of the name she had been given.

"Its a girl demon who has a voice that kill people and demons. She has been spotted around here, countless people have died. You shouldn't be alone around here, why are you out here?" Miroku asked.

"Hey guys what I... who's the bitch?" Inuyasha asked throwing down the food and turning all attention on the young girl.

"Well first off my name isn't bitch, its Kagome, Ka - go - me! Second, I am out here because a demon named Naraku killed everyone in my village two weeks ago.

I have been wandering around here since then." Kagome said using bits and pieces of her real story's to make her look less suspicious.

"Naraku, are you sure that is the demons name?" Inuyasha asked picking Kagome up off the ground my her kimono collar.

Kagome had to bite her tongue to not use her voice.

"Yes, my friend said that name with her last breath." Kagome said and gave a stair that made Inuyasha interested.

"Inuyasha, put her down she obviously is just a lost village girl who lost her whole family." Sango said and brought Kagome away from the half-demon.

'I could have sworn her eyes glowed blue for a second. It must be my imagination.' Inuyasha said as he was thinking for a minute.

As he was thinking....

"Would you like to stay with us for a while?" Sango asked.

"You mean that I could stay with you for a little while, I couldn't do that to you, I have to think about my family." Kagome said

"Don't worry for that is what we are after to, Naraku did something to all of us. So what do you say, you could probably use friends at a time like this. Epically with demons like Naraku and the Dark Angel running around here." Sango asked with a smile.

'Maybe I could, its better than being alone. I am just going to have to be careful.' "I would love to stay with you!" Kagome said with a smile.

"She's what?!" Inuyasha asked coming out of his thinking time.

"Inuyasha..., cook dinner while Kagome and I get better acquainted." Sango said brining Kagome to a different side of the camp.

And that started my life with Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha...

* * *

**Song's used in this chapter -**

_Breakthrough_ _-_ Angel 7

_Fly_ _- Hillary Duff_

_Dearest - Inuyasha ending session 3_

* * *

OK new story, don't exactly know how this one is going to do but I hope everyone likes it! This is going to be an interesting one to write, if you have songs that you would like to be used in this story, put them in the reviews. OK I will update with my usual 3-5 reviews for new story's.

luv,

Sakurascent


	2. Deal

Voice of a Dark Angel...

Chapter 1... Deal

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes to see a scene that had become very familiar to her. Miroku with a slap mark on his face accompanied by a goofy grin, Sango clenching her fist while stirring their breakfast and Inuyasha trying to sustainer something weather it was laughter or pity she couldn't tell from his parch on a tree. 

She smiled and started to pack up all of her few items she had for their trek.

"Kagome you want some breakfast?" Sango asked sitting on the other side of pot from Miroku.

"Sure be right there." Kagome said and laid her belongings under the tree.

Kagome graciously got her food and chowed into breakfast.

"Hey Inuyasha, don't be stuck a stiff come eat with us!" Kagome said a smile on her face.

Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously.

"Lady Kagome, one thing you will learn is that Inuyasha has a problem with new people, he's just our shy little dog..." Miroku said receiving a rock in the head from said dog demon.

"Come on Inuyasha, I promise I wont bite." Kagome said smiling.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said finishing his breakfast in the tree.

They finished up their meal and started off to go towards the next village.

It had been only two days since she had met up with them and yet it seemed like she had known them forever.

Kagome had tryed to get away from camp so she wouldnt hurt them since she would become sick if she didnt use her miko powers once a day.

But Inuyasha always seemed to be awake and caught her before she could ever get of camp.

'I am going to have to figure out a way to sing, I can feel the effects of the miko powers already.' Kagome thought as she walked along with the gang.

"Hey Inuyasha, how much longer till we hit the village?" Sango asked petting Kilala who was resting in her arms.

"Ten minutes actually, hopefully this village will hold some clues to Naraku's wearabouts." Inuyasha said

"So Kagome you never told us about your village." Miroku said looking at the young woman who seemed out of touch.

"My village, it was pretty basic, head master, villagers, feild and miko nothing to special." Kagome said thinking back to her village.

"What's in that bag of yours that is so special that you wont let it go?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome gave him a dangerous look for the comment, 'how am I going to get out of this one?'

"Its just a few keepsakes I was able to collect before my village was destroyed, none of your bussiness." Kagome said facing away from the half-demon.

"Yeah well if you are planning to stay with us then I want to see..." Inuyasha siad standing in front of her before they heard crys of the villagers.

"DEMON!!"

"Lets go!" Inuyasha said running towards the crys.

"Come on Kagome jump on with me." Sango siad and held out her hand as she jumped on Kilala.

Kagome grabbed her hand and then saw the sight from above.

The village was on fire.

"What happened?" Kagome asked holding onto Sango.

"Demons look there, hundreds of them, Kagome go hide!" Sango said and started to go towards the ground.

How much Kagome wanted to tell them that she could help.

"Ok." Kagome said and ran behind the tree.

'Then I will help them without them knowing.' Kagome thought and climbed a tree waiting to see what is going to happen to see if she should chance singing.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha screamed and destroyed the brunt of the attack.

A figure watched from behind a tree, yet his attention was drawn not to the monster but to the girl trying to conceal herself in the tree.

A giant demon appeared surrounded by the smaller demons.

"Its huge." Sango said 'stepping back and looking up at the demon who towered over her.'

"The bigger they are the harder they fall!" Inuyasha siad running straight towards him breaking the barrier but having the testuiaga grabbed from his hands and held in the demon's claws as it laughed.

"No, without his sword there is no way we can take this demon down." Miroku siad redoing his windtunnle for its over use.

"Well we arent going to be any use standing here." Sango said turning to Miroku.

"We shall be even more usless dead." Miroku said.

Inuyasha growled as he dodged, that is all he could do, with his claws he could destroy the minnor demons but not make a scratch on the bigger demon. Not that even if he jumped that he could get the sword, the demon had incredible speed for its size.

"That's it there is no other choice they need help." Kagome said standing on the tip of the tree but still enough to conceal her.

Kagome sang the highest note she knew of, unheard by the human ear, keeping her a secret from Sango and Miroku and paralzing the demon of enormas size.

Inuyasha held his ears down but noticed that the demon had stopped moving.

"Ok there might be a plus side to this noise." Inuyasha said flying up and grabbing his sword going above the demon before coming back down headed for the demon.

Kagome stopped the note and switched to a note that was low, the demon now had freedom of move ment but was a little stunded from the last but made him able to be cut.

Inuyasha used the wind scar and sliced the demon in half and all the smaller demons disapeared.

Sango staired in wonder at what just happened.

"Inuyasha, did something happen?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha walked over and joined Sango and Miroku.

Kagome slid down from the tree and crawled into a small hole under the tree.

"There was a weird frequency of noise first high when the demon froze and when I grabed Testuiaga it went down low and then I was able to cut threw the demon. What do you think it means." Inuyasha asked putting the Testiaga back in it scabered.

"I dont know, nothing came from behind us, you didnt say that anything out of the ordinary, lets just take it as a good thing. We arent dead and that is the important thing. Opps I forgot Kagome." Sango said and then ran into the forest seeing Kagome in the same hole that she told her to go in.

"Hey Kagome its safe come on." Sango said offering a hand to her new found friend.

"Thanks Sango, everyone ok?" Kagome asked walking out into the small valley were the battle took place.

"Feh, I am not a weak as you." Inuyasha said going into his trademark pout.

"Just fine lady Kaogme, what do you say we set up camp, its getting late and this is a clear spot." Miroku said and stood next to Sango.

"Feh, weaklings, fine I will go get food, Miroku try not to get slapped just this once." Inuyasha said and disapeared into the woods.

"I will go get water." Sango said picking up the water container.

"And I shall collect firewood...by the river. We'll be back ten mintes tops Kagome." Miroku said following Sango's retreating figure.

Kagome grabbed her bag and sat with her crown of her forgoten friends, the necklace of the angel, and the sword she had become attacted to.

Kagome sat back against the tree and waited in the darkness.

"You have covered your tracks well, at least well enough to fool the foolish." The dark figure said and steped into the moonlight.

Kagome grabed the blue colored blad and took it out of its seath putting herself in front of the figure.

"If my friends were not so close I would have already killed you with a single breath, who are you and what do you want." Kagome said getting worryed because her friends were on their way back.

"Sesshomaru, brother of one of your friends and king of the western lands. I know who you are Kagome Higurashi, or should I say Dark Angel." Sesshomaru said face illumenated by teh high moon.

"What do you want." Kagome said putting her blue bladed sword away.

"You have to work for me, I want you to tell me what day Inuyasha turns human. When you find out just do scream when you are alone. If you agree then I will not reveal your secret. Deal?" Sesshomaru said standing inches from Kagome.

"Why do you want to know.." Kagome asked looking at him straight in the eye's.

"Your friends are almost here, I am sure that they would be over joyed to find out that the girl they aloud into their group was one of the things they were seaking to kill." Sesshomaru said never changing voice tone.

"Fine, I agree." Kaogme said looking down at the ground.

"You should keep that sword safe, the Ice Sirens had powers and the sword could be taken if you do not watch." Sesshomaru said before disapearing.

"Hey Kagome sorry we took so long, Miroku had to stop and meet a tree." Sango said and sat down with the water while the red faced Miroku from slaps made the fire.

"So anything happen?" Sango asked giving Kagome a drink.

Inuyasha appeared with four rabits.

"Hey I'm back," Inuyasha said setting the rabbits down in which Sango started to prepare them and Inuyasha staired at Kagome as if waiting for her to tell all that happened.

"Nothing..nothing at all," Kagome said looking up into a pair of golden eyes. Somehow she felt like they were seeing straight threw her.

'What have I done...' Kagome thought as she prided her eyes away from the eyes that seemed so comforting and staired up at the moon.

* * *

Reviews -

Secret-punk-rocker16 - ok now hillary duff was used because I didnt have songs, I need songs people! This fic kind of centers on singing so any song that you guys can think of I will take, if its a song you dont like just skip threw it, the plot is more important. Thanks for the reviews.

MoonGirl19- nope, oneshots arent my thing, seems like you left them on the edge and you forgot to pull them back. Hope you like!

alejandra - hehe, that is going to be one of my favorite all time things to write. Oh the excitment! But it wont happen for a couple of chapters 4-5 at minium I have some other ideas I want to do first.

Candycorn Anime- hehe, I did part of it, I updated. Sorry for the wait, just havent had time. Hope you can forgive me for the long wait but I will be more frequent with updates.

Hello everyone! Suprise I'm not dead! Lol, sorry for the unreacent update but with honor's classes in the nineth grade and 11 after school activies including the play and volley ball as my main two you would be suprized at how the time goes. Ok I will be updating a little more frequent since volleyball has taken a break. Hope you like, there is a huge plot now for this story!

Luv,

Sakurascent


End file.
